Anger
by twilightscallingme
Summary: Takes place before the end of New Moon but after Carlisle agrees to change Bella. Edward's Point of View. Very angry.


Stephenie Meyer owns all of the rights.

**This story is dedicated to sasukerox for reading it and telling me what she thought. Thanks!**

"Carlisle!" I bellowed angrily as I stormed into the house. I had only left Bella's side for a moment or two, once that I knew that she would be okay. I didn't want her panicking – I didn't want her to worry that I wouldn't come back.

"Edward," he replied calmly as he instantly appeared by my side.

I snarled viciously at my father. He knew exactly why I was angry, though he raised his hands in his own defense. I was staring at his palms, a ripping sound coming from my throat. I was very angry with him; how could he do this to me? My dark, dark eyes bore into his golden ones. How could I claim to be his son when he did such a horrible thing to me?

"Edward," he said my name again. He was still using that calm tone of voice that I had come to learn to hate. How could he stay calm in every situation? It was something within his calmness that caused me to snap.

Before Carlisle could even react, I had thrown him into the wall. I was pinning him there with all of my force, growling fiercely. I knew that he had only seen me like this once before – the night that I walked out during my "teenage" rebellion. What pissed me off even more at this exact instance was that he was not resisting this. He remained calm even though I wanted to tear his body apart and set it aflame.

"How could you do that to me!?" I questioned wildly, shoving Carlisle harder into the wall. It was quite clear that the dry was cracked and there was bound to be a hole in the wall, too. Oh well; Carlisle would pay for his mistake.

"Do what to you?" Carlisle asked me calmly. He didn't make any effort to struggle against me.

"_Why would you promise that to Bella?_" I hissed in his ear. I was very much aware that we now had an audience. Rose and Alice stood with their hands clasped over their mouths and wide eyes, Esme looked furious with me, and Jasper and Emmett seemed as if they weren't sure how to react.

I felt Emmett's arm wrap around my waist and pull me away from Carlisle. "Edward, calm down," he told me as he held me back.

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME TO CALM DOWN, EMMETT! DON'T YOU DARE!" I swung at him wildly. I just wanted _someone_ to hurt as badly as I did.

"Edward," Carlisle started as he grabbed my face in his hands. I was thrashing about wildly in Emmett's arms. He was struggling to keep a hold of me properly, I could tell. Jasper stepped in at this point and started to calm me down. I was mostly limp in Emmett's arms, but I would occasionally thrash against his stone arms.

"Edward," Carlisle repeated. My dark, angry eyes searched his.

"What?" I spat, thrusting myself against Emmett's vice grip. I wanted him to let me go.

"Edward, I can't stand to see you that miserable again. I can't stand to see you in that much pain. It's the only way that makes sense," Carlisle reasoned with me. I could see the sincerity behind his words, but it didn't make me feel any better. I couldn't stand knowing that Bella was going to become one of _us_ at Carlisle's hand. That wasn't fair– I wanted Bella to stay human, not die!

"I wish that you would understand, Edward. She won't lose her soul – and from what Alice told us, it's not as if she was living with much of one when you were gone. Yes, she made an attempt, but it wasn't easy, Edward. Both of you were acting as though you were dead." I knew that Carlisle's words weren't meant to offend me, and oddly enough, they didn't. Instead, my father's words brought to memory the conversation that Bella and I had just had in her bedroom...

"_If you really believed that you'd lost your soul, then when I found you in Volterra, you would have realized immediately what was happening, instead of thinking that we were both dead together. But you didn't– you said '_Amazing. Carlisle was right,'" – "_There's hope in you, after all."_

Her words echoed in my perfect memory, as if etched there for all of my... existence. I stopped fighting against Emmett's hold and relaxed some in his arms. He looked to Alice, who nodded swiftly, and released me. To my shock and surprise, everyone but Carlisle then left the room in a single file line. I knew that they knew that Carlisle and I would be able to work this out, then. I knew that we would be able to – as much as I hated him for what he promised. I knew that it wasn't a true hate – not what I felt towards _those dogs_– but more so a 'teenager' disagreeing with his 'father' kind of hate.

"Edward?" Carlisle asked gently. I could tell that he knew that I had an epiphany.

"I think you might be right, Carlisle... about the soul thing. Not completely – but you might be on the right track," I said slowly, meeting his eyes with my own. I knew that my eyes were full of shame; how could I have treated Carlisle with such disrespect today?

"And, I'm not okay with you agreeing to change Bella, but I offered her another alternative. I'll do it – if she marries me. I proposed, but she said 'no'. We'll see, though... come graduation, who will do it..." I mumbled, my voice trailing off, though I knew that he could hear every one of those muttered words perfectly.

"And, I'm sorry... about how I just acted." I looked away from my father's face quickly, looking at the damage that had been done to the dry wall. I looked back up at him, a sheepish expression on my face. I rubbed the back of my head before dropping my hand back to my side.

"Edward, it's fine. You care very much about Bella. I'm happy that you've found each other– I've always wanted for you to find someone who compliments you as well as Bella Swan does. I just can't bear thinking that you would lose it."

"It's okay. Like I said – I'm not okay with it, but thank you anyway."

Carlisle smiled, knowing that this was my trademark situation: an impasse. Between the two of us, we had many impasses over the years over various things. Carlisle took a step towards me and pulled me into a fatherly hug.

I knew better than to believe against all hope that Bella wouldn't be changed eventually... but I couldn't help but wonder if she was right when she said I believed Carlisle.

Either way, my father was amazing.


End file.
